Will Fly
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: Set at the end of SPARKS and Charlie decides to teach JAson a lesson to do what he says.
1. Proluge

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. Jason's Punishment

... Will Fly

This is set after the events of **Sparks**.

Charlie is mad with Jason after he almost ruined his chances with Irina. With Charlie having the stresses of school, work, and keeping his life as Aaron Stone a secret he needs to find his release and Jason may have given Charlie the perfect way to vent that stress.

* * *

Jason having to walk home after Charlie left him stranded comes home tired and exhausted to find Charlie still angry at him for almost ruining his chances for getting a chance to date Irina and even the chance for her to help release much needed attention that Charlie had built up with all his secrets.

"What the hell Charlie do you know how hard it is to walk home from Irina's house. God I'm tired, sweaty, and hungry,"

"Shut up! Jason just shut the fuck up alright. Alright you know how much I like Irina and you nearly blew it. I really need to get some tension out and she could have helped with that."

"Like whaaa... ohh so you want her to blow you."

"Jason you came this close this close and nearly wrecked it for me. You know what I'm tired of this you all ways ruin or mess up my chances at stuff that I want to do. And you know what I think that you need to be punished for it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you can't ground me Charlie. And you can't hit me mom will ground you for like ever."

"Maybe I can't hit you or ground you, but I can do something else to you that mom will never believe."

"Yeah like what?"

"Something like this."

After that Charlie grabbed Jason by the neck and dragged him up to Jason's room. Kicking the door open and throwing Jason back on his bed; hard. Jason shocked that Charlie would do something like this at all. Began to yell at Charlie when he looked at him and saw something in his eyes that made him stop and change his question.

"What are you gonna do Charlie?"

"Oh you'll see what I'm gonna do. I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget to do everything that I tell you to do."

"Okay. Charlie thats real funny. You almost had me going there Char."

"Nnnghh who says I'm kidding Jason."

Charlie stands in front of Jason taking off his shirts and grabbing his crotch. Looking down at Jason with a devilish smile on his face. Making Jason take a big gulp realizing what Charlie had in mind as punishment.

"Okay Charlie lets say that we call this even. And agree for me to everything you say from now on."

Jason started to get up from the bed and heads toward the door when Charlie stepped in front of him and pushed him back on the bed. Telling Jason to stay before he walked out of his room and went to his room to get something. Jason sat there worried that the punishment might happen and how bad he knew it was going to hurt. Charlie came back in the room with a box of things that were to be part of the punishment.

"Off now. And you know what I mean by that now do it."

Jason took off his shoes and socks kicked them to the side, then going and taking off his shirt throwing it to a corner of the room and then hesitating at his jeans. But then taking off his belt and slowly un-zipping his jeans open . Letting them fall to the floor and slowly stepping out of them. Leaving his boxers where they were looking at Charlie who was waiting for him to take them off to.

"I'm waiting Jason. Off now."

Jason didn't want this to happen. Just wished that Charlie had punched him instead. He signaled Charlie that he wasn't going to take them off. Making Charlie madder then before.

"Fine. That's the way you want to play it, have it your way."

Charlie started to strip away his jeans that had grown tight around his hard on, taking off his shoes and socks with them. Standing there with his dick hard as hell and almost making his boxers bust open at the seams. Charlie walked towards Jason who was shaking in place stopping just in front of him.

"One more time Jason, off now!"

Shaking his head no.

"Fine but I gave you a chance to make this easier on your self. Remember that."

Charlie took hold of Jason's boxers and pulled him closer to him. He pulled them up to his chest making the soft fabric burn his private areas, which made Jason groan in pain, again and again. Jason shuddered at every pull that Charlie did, then he felt it worse when he made it burn his ass and ball at the same time. Jason looked up at Charlie to see him fixed on crotch, then he saw that Charlie looked up at him with that devilish smile that he had before. Charlie looked down at Jason's crotch and pulled them up and apart, not stopping until he did what he wanted to accomplish.

Jason started to tear as the burning came back and worse than before. He knew what Charlie was trying to do with his boxers. Jason just looked at Charlie's body as he watched his muscles work hard to tear his boxers apart. Finally after what felt like an hour of this, but in reality was a minute and a half, he felt the seams give way to Charlie's strength and tear apart at the seams. After the Charlie had finished tearing them off Jason's body, Jason fell back on his feet just noticing that he had been picked him off his feet, and back on the bed. Looking at Charlie as he saw him repeat his last action with his own boxers this time in one try releasing the massive hard on that Charlie had out. His dick came bouncing out up and down, until finally settling between his legs.

Charlie let out a moan of relief as he felt himself free of the restriction that he felt before. Then looking down at Jason, giving him the same devilish smile as before.


	3. How Charlie Got So Good

Charlie let out a moan of relief as he felt himself free of the restriction that he felt before. Then looking down at Jason, giving him the same devilish smile as before.

"Suck."

Jason looked at the thing that Charlie wanted him to suck. Charlie had always been the more developed and mature of the two brothers, and it seems that this was no exception. Jason knew that this was going to be hard for him to do since he had no other experience with this and never with anything so big.

Jason knew that he had to start for himself or Charlie would start for the both of them. Jason went of to the edge of his bed and signaled for Charlie to come over and get what he wanted from him. Jason just stared at the huge dick that Charlie had hanging from his body.

Charlie stopped in front of Jason's mouth and grabbed his dick and waved it in front of mouth waiting for him to open his mouth and take his dick in his mouth.

Jason took a deep breath and opened his mouth knowing that Charlie would start it for them. Jason stretched his mouth to let his brother's dick in his inexperienced mouth.

Charlie let his younger brother relax his mouth to grow accustom to his size. Jason felt like his mouth was about to rip with how big Charlie was. After about a two minutes he felt comfortable enough to take more of Charlie in his mouth.

Jason learned how to breathe while taking Charlie's more than generous 12in member. Jason started slow at first taking baby steps in giving his older brother oral. After 10 minutes of Jason getting the hang of giving head. Charlie starts to slowly pump into Jason's mouth, startling Jason as he felt more than he can handle being forced into his mouth. Jason braced himself as he placed his hands around Charlie's waist to support himself as his older brother started to take control.

Charlie started to moan as he felt Jason suck him off and himself pumping into his face feeling more pleasure. Charlie felt Jason loosen his mouth more as he kept sucking him off, start to go faster into Jason's mouth. Jason started to have trouble keeping up with Charlie's pace which was getting faster with each passing minute. Jason had to learn fast how deep throat Charlie, with him deep down his throat.

20 minutes had passed by before Charlie had pulled out from Jason's mouth letting his throat and mouth a brake; giving him enough time to catch his breath. Jason looked up at Charlie just to see that devilish smile once again, Jason knew where this was going next.

Jason just stared at Charlie as he walked over to him with that monstrous thing wagging in between his legs with each step. Jason just got up and surprised Charlie, apparently clear what he was going to do to _"punish" _Jason for almost ruining his chances getting laid with the hottest girl in school. But Charlie decided that Jason's would be lessen from here on.

Jason waited for the feeling of Charlie's _punishment_. The feeling of sudden pain and forceful entry into his tight ass. But was shocked to feel that Charlie had decided to ease some of the pain by starting lubricate Jason's tight ass with his tongue and mouth.

Jason wasn't ready for Charlie like this, but welcomed all the sensations that Charlie was give him right now. Making the pain all the worth wild. Jason couldn't help but moan as Charlie appeared so skilled at what he was doing, making him remember last summer when Charlie had swallowed that hot-dog in his mouth at once, and the ice-cream cone that he licked his way through in under three minutes.

Jason was thrust back into the moment when he felt Charlie find that spot with his tongue. Making him just realize how good Charlie was at this, and how he forced his face deeper into Jason's ass.

"Cha... Char... Charlie," moaned. Trying to get past the feelings of bliss and pleasure. "Ugggh. You know... ooogh... you're kinda good... at.. this. Oh! Fuck! Tell... how you got... so good?"

"Harrison Marshall," breaking away from Jason's ass Charlie said. "Remember how he just kept annoying us in the halls?"

"Uggghhh... yeah."

"Well you also remember then that he and I had gym class together."

"You didn't? ah...ugh"

"He was good at changing fast and leaving the locker room, and making sure that he and I were never in the same group. But then he couldn't switch out of the one thing we all have to go through. Swimming."

"Keep going..."

"So he tried every trick in the bo..."

"Charlie."

"What I'm trying to tell you the story here."

"I know but when I said keep going I meant keep going with the story and you know what you're doing to me."

"Oh. Alright." So Charlie had to learn to juggle at telling the story and pleasuring Jason.

"So he tried every trick in the book to get out of it, but coach wouldn't let him. Coach told the class that if he didn't swim the rest of gym that year would be hell for all of us.

"Uh, huh... mmm"

"Harrison was smart so he knew having one enemy at gym was enough so he swam but I told the guys to make sure that he was last one in the showers so I could _talk _to him."

"Mmmmh..."

"The guys told coach that they would lock up and that we'd give the key back. So guys locked the door with the key tossed in my locker, giving me enough time to _talk _to Harrison."

"Wha ... happened?"

"What do you think. I played with him, walked in behind him in the showers, tried to run away but the doors were locked and his stuff was locked in my locker so... I... long story short. Lets just say that he remembers not to mess with anyone again, and he got a way worse _punishment _than you're getting."

"Uggghh... tease. Tell me what... happe... happened."

"I tell you later now lets finish this _punishment_ alright."

"No... no fa... fair... you got the upper hand. Oh! Shit!"

Charlie made sure that Jason felt good so he would stop asking over and over again with the question of what happened. Charlie had finished one part of the prepping for Jason to take his foot long member, and tossed Jason on his back on the bed. Charlie was about to go to part two of the prep when that smile came back to his sweat beaded face.


	4. Going Deep and

Charlie made sure that Jason felt good so he would stop asking over and over again with the question of what happened. Charlie had finished one part of the prepping for Jason to take his foot long member, and tossed Jason on his back onto the bed. Charlie was about to go to part two of the prep when that smile came back to his sweat beaded face.

Jason knew that smile now better than ever; what ever thought just popped into Charlie's mind he was going to do it.

Charlie picked Jason up again and placed him on the edge of his desk, that was covered with video games, CDs, clothes, and other things. Charlie went around the around the desk and pushed everything to the ground, joining the rest of clutter that Jason had in his room.

Jason took the massive sign as to where this was going, and laid back on his back onto the top of the desk waiting for Charlie to start part two of his prepping.

By the time Charlie had rolled the chair Jason had in front of his TV, he found him waiting for Charlie to finish what he started. Charlie took a minute to get enough of saliva in his mouth, then spit it out onto his fingers and then another load on Jason's ass. Starting off first with one finger into Jason's tight ass, digging deep and moving the finger as fast as he could. Jason moaned as felt a second finger already fill his ass and start to stretch it to its limits. Charlie spat more loads of spit onto his fingers and Jason's ass; before putting a third finger into Jason's ass.

"Uggghh. God damn Char I never knew your fingers were so big."

"Just wait there's more."

With that Charlie put the rest of his hand in Jason's tight ass, causing him to scream and moan out in pain and growing pleasure. Slowly moving his hand in and out of Jason, making him moan even more.

"Uhhh! Oh Fuck! Yes! More Charlie keep going. God it feels so god damn good."

Charlie did as Jason wanted and pushed his hands deeper into Jason's ass. Causing him to moan as load as hell. Lucky for them that all their windows were closed and muffled Jason's screaming and moaning.

After 5 minutes of prepping Jason for the next part of Charlie's _punishment_, Charlie realize that he had over prepped Jason and had to change the final part of his punishment. Making that devilish smile come crawling back all over his face.

Jason saw that smile again and knew one thing to say to himself _Oh, fuck_. Jason knew that Charlie had just another brilliant idea pop into his mind and what ever it was he was going to make him love and hate it.

Charlie pulled out slowly from Jason, making Jason moan again, and then just nodded for him to lye back on the bed. Jason walked back to the bed as he watched Charlie's smile get wider with every minute; and then only realizing that both he and Charlie had both stayed hard throughout everything that had just happened. He must have stayed frozen for a minute because Charlie put his hand on Jason's shoulder and pushed him back towards the bed.

Charlie walked out of Jason's room, leaving Jason with a puzzling look on his face. But his curiosity was answered when he heard Charlie turn on the faucet and must have started to wash his hand that was just in Jason a few minutes before. Charlie had spent two minutes in the bathroom washing his hand; before yelling something to Jason.

"Keep your self hard or make it hard for to stand after I'm done got, and don't even think about cumming or it will be even worse!"

"_How the hell does he expected me to jerk off and not cum, but jerk off enough to stay hard?"_ Was the one thing that went through Jason's mind, he had little to no self control when it came to jerking off. But he knew he had to learn fast or he wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk after what ever Charlie had in mind if he didn't do as he was told.

Jason laid back on the bed rest his upper half on the wall behind him and started to slowly jerk off, every five seconds he wanted to jerk off as normally would; like a manic and shoot his load every where, but with Charlie's threat still in his mind he worked hard to keep a slow and steady pace. All of this was awkward for him he usually jerked off in the morning or at night and went to town on himself.

Another 5minutes had passed before Charlie came back from washing his hands, to find that Jason had learned some self control from this _punishment. _He stayed watching Jason as he saw him focus on not jerking off so fast as he normally did in the morning or at night.

"So Jas it looks like you finally learned some self control," Charlie said with a smile.

Jason surprised to hear Charlie's voice, with his mind completely focused on not jerking off to fast and cumming at the same time. Not realizing that Charlie had finished washing his hands and came back into the room and started to watch him.

"Dude does that mean that you know about...," embarrassment took over to talk about his jerk off sessions. "You know about my... my sessions?"

"Yeah dude. You're not as quiet as you think you are. That and I've been watching you since last winter."

"Dude thats fucked up. I just finished going through the puberty that fall."

"Yeah I know. So now lets get back to what I was about to due to you before the needed interupption."

Before Jason could argue back at Charlie and his long voyeurism. Charlie was already in front of Jason by the time he was about to argue with him.

"It looks like I was busy to make sure that I kept myself hard but I'm sure that you can fix that Jas."

Jason reached for Charlie's soft 8in member and started to jerk him off when he interrupted. "Uh uh, Jas suck it. You know like you did before or do you need my help?"

Jason did not want Charlie to help him like he did before but he knew he had to do it fast before Charlie decided that he need the help. He quickly grabbed Charlie's dick and started to deep throat it. Charlie's dick was soft which made it easier for Jason to deep throat it, as it started to get hard with Jason sliding up and down playing with the tip of Charlie's dick. Licking the slit then back down and taking both of his huge balls in his mouth, and then repeating the process.

Charlie moaned at how good Jason became at sucking his dick and learning all the things that made want to come to the edge of and go beyond. Then he felt Jason's hands grab him by the waist and started pumping Charlie deeper into his mouth, making him want to cum right then and there. But he wanted to finish his _punishment. _

Charlie quickly pulled out of Jason's mouth and pushed him on his back onto the bed. Charlie saw the protest in Jason's eyes as he wanted to finish what he started, but he soon found a way to distract him by grabbing his dick and waved it in front of Jason's face.

Jason smiled at how he love the way Charlie waved his dick in front of his face but then grew curious as to what was coming next; when Charlie crawled back to grab the box that was to be part of the punishment.

Charlie started rumige through the box and shows Jason a bottle of lube, a roll of condoms and takes a third object out of the box and tells Jason that its a surprise, and that smile comes back across his face again as he was about to finish his _punishment _to Jason.

"Ready Jason?"

"I think so. Just end this alright."

"Hmm. Just trust me your gonna want to never end."

Charlie smiled that smile and then started put on a condom, after that he started to lubricate both his dick and Jason's ass making sure that there was enough. Charlie slowly entered Jason and started the punishment and let Jason get used to his size and speed as he broke the sounds of Jason's moan and groans as he quickly found that spot of Jason's again

"So Jas you wanna see whats behind door number three?"

"Sure what was the surprise that you took out of the box."

"You'll see right now."


	5. Going Bad

"So Jas you wanna see whats behind door number three?"

"Sure what was the surprise that you took out of the box."

"You'll see right now."

Charlie took out the mysterious third object and revealed it to Jason and showed it was a dildo that was about the same size as Charlie was but a little less.

"Uh. Char what are you going to do with that." Jason asked. Torn about wanting to know what it was going to be used for for his _punishment_.

"You'll see soon enough Jas just relax and this will be a whole lot easy. Got it?"

Jason just gave a small nod as he watched Charlie tear open the condom wrapper and place it on his monstrous member, then flipping open the bottle of lube and placing a good amount on his dick and then some on Jason's ass.

Charlie grabbed Jason by his legs and wrapping them around his waist while he began sliding into Jason. Who had began to moan at Charlie's size.

Jason moaned at how fast he started to become tight again and how bigger Charlie felt then he thought he would.

Charlie found that spot that made Jason moan out in pleasure. Charlie quickened his pace after four minutes of fucking Jason and made sure to keep hitting that spot that made him cry out in bliss.

"You ready Jas, cuz this is where the fun part starts."

"Oh, ugh, mmm, god."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Charlie slid out of Jason in one motion making Jason moan at how quickly fast he came out of his ass.

"Ah, fuck!"

Charlie grabbed the bottle of lube, a condom wrapper, and the dildo. Charlie placed the condom on the dildo and the poured some lubricant on his member and the fake one.

Charlie stared down at Jason; he saw Jason wiggling around, slowly jerking him self off and playing with his nipples, and waiting for him to start fucking him again. Jason looked at Charlie for him to continue what he started.

Breathing heavily, "Well what are you waiting for Char, fuck me will you."

"As you wish Jas."

Charlie poured a little more lube on himself and the dildo. Charlie made sure to place the dildo right above his own dick so that both dicks would fuck Jason's ass.

Charlie slid himself first into Jason and then placed the dildo in after him. The lubricant made it slightly easier for Charlie to get the dildo into Jason.

"Ahhh! Fuck god! Yes!" Was all that Jason could scream as felt Charlie slid back into him, but with the dildo it made it harder for Jason to enjoy the pleasure with a new threshold pain being crossed. All Jason could do was curse at every new level of pain that seemed like it would take awhile for the pleasure to find its way through.

"Mmmm, fucking so good isn't that right Jason. I hope that you learn your lesson after all this is said and done with." Charlie pumped himself hard into Jason as he finished his sentence.

"Ahhh! God Charlie I think I get the message now."

"Naah. I think you can need all of the punishment I've got planned little brother. So lie back and just enjoy the ride."

Charlie started to thrust himself harder into Jason's body. Making Jason to moan and buck his hips with Charlie's rhythm, as he felt Charlie and the synthetic member that were both constantly hitting that spot that made him want more of the unbelievable pleasure with subsiding pain.

15 minutes had passed and Charlie showed no signs of slowing down or if he was ready to blow his load inside Jason's tight frame.

Charlie knew that he could go on for the rest of the day with the stamina that he built up with his job being Aaron Stone. But he wanted more things to be done before he would even think about ending Jason's punishment. Charlie pulled out in one motion out of Jason's ass and then put on that smile again.

Jason saw that smile and knew Charlie wanted more things to happen before this punishment would end.

"Suck me. Now." Was that Charlie said as he ordered Jason with that one sentence.

"Come on Charlie can we just finish this punishment. I already learned my lesson. Just... just finish fucking me with your dick and that dildo already okay?

Jason knew that second after he finished his sentence that he made a huge mistake and was going to regret it as he saw the sudden explosion of anger that filled Charlie's face and the look that filled his eyes.

Charlie had become filled with the desired of finally blowing off all the stress of school, and Aaron Stone, and he wanted all that to go away with it and Jason was the one that gave him the perfect excuse to let all months of pent up sexual desire, and stress of his life and secret life and was close to letting that all go for once. And now Jason wanted to stop that from happening after they both are so close of letting go of everything, he became consumed with anger and lust; and lost all sense of time and perception as the anger, stress, lust took control over him and started to act on them.

Jason wasn't ready for came next. Charlie's faced turned dark red and then he felt the air escape from his lungs as he felt his first punch him hard in this stomach and fell of the bed to his knees. Jason looked up at Charlie with tears filling his eyes, and saw that Charlie was taken over by his needs and desires.

Anger flowing out, "Now. Suck me." Charlie's eyes were filled with lust as he was quickly losing whatever little patience he had left.

Jason didn't want to anger Charlie any more than he already has and quickly did as he was quickly removed the condom and started suck Charlie,making sure to make it count and not piss Charlie any more than he already was.

Charlie enjoyed the feeling of how good Jason was at giving head, but Charlie wanted more and started force Jason faster down his shaft and taking in more then he was ready for at the time. He felt Jason gag and choke at the sudden force and growing length that Charlie wanted him to take, but anger still held Charlie and didn't let up as he made Jason learn to breathe quickly and to take every inch of Charlie's size.

Jason knew better than to struggle and risk angering Charlie again. Jason quickly learned to breathe and take again the size of Charlie and make it pleasurable for Charlie. Jason didn't fight Charlie off as he felt his hands pressing down on his head, making Jason reach the base of his shaft and then began to repeat the motion over and over again. Jason started to silently cry to himself, 20 minutes had passed and Charlie had let Jason quickly catch his breath four time and made him continue what Charlie wanted from him.

Charlie didn't say a word, other moans and groans he let out as Jason sucked him off, when he all of a sudden pulled out of Jason's exhausted mouth. Charlie picked Jason from the floor and tossed him back on the bed on his stomach. Jason let out a groan as his stomach was still hurting from the punch before. Charlie didn't say as he waved his hard shaft in front of Jason signaling him that he was still going to suck me off, but went and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and the dildo again and placed into Jason's ass again.

Jason moaned at the sudden appearance of the fake member inside him again. Charlie gave a very hard grunt that told Jason to start sucking him off again.


	6. Making up

Jason moaned at the sudden appearance of the fake member inside him again. Charlie gave a very hard grunt that told Jason to start sucking him off again.

Jason was covered with sweat all over his body with tears staining his face. His room felt very hot, one because it was getting closer to summer, two his room got the afternoon sun and with it heat, and three it felt hot with every thing that had happened in who knows how long it was with any sign of time out of sight.

Jason could smell himself; he was sweaty when he came home after walking all the way back from Irina's house in the sun, and now he smelled like sweat and sex. Jason looked up from where he was lying on the bed and he could see Charlie was covered in sweat as well. He could see his thighs, his pelvis, and half of his torso all covered in small beads of sweat, that were dripping down his body; Jason couldn't and didn't want to look at Charlie. So he stared down and saw beads of sweat all over his arms, see them dripping down his face out of the corner of his eyes. Jason wanted to rest his mouth when he heard Charlie grunt and took that as a sign as to keeping giving a blowjob; even with his exhausted mouth Jason knew better than to fight Charlie. Clearly there was no way to through to him.

Jason prayed for someone to come help him, but his mother with her job at Hall Industries was hardly ever home now a days, STAN was off at a "teachers convention", and Emma was off on "vacation". STAN was off getting his over due maintenance check and would offline unless he was needed, and Emma was off to learn more martial arts and building new gadgets for Aaron Stone in some other part of the world.

Jason quickly took Charlie's shaft back into his mouth as he knew patience was something easily missing in Charlie. Jason quickly began to suck Charlie off again. But it was harder for him to do this time again with Charlie bending over his body and thrusting the dildo rapidly in and out of Jason. Jason had to learn to ignore the pleasure of Charlie using the dildo to fuck him while his was busy being sucked off.

Jason could feel drops of sweat dripping from Charlie's body, the drops from his face and his chest.

Charlie pumped himself into Jason's mouth and balanced him self with one hand, while the other was used to pump the dildo into him body.

Charlie kept pumping himself into Jason, and the dildo into his ass, for another 10 minutes before he pulled himself and the dildo out of Jason.

Charlie just pulled and tossed Jason who gave up fight Charlie's orders more or less. Charlie pulled Jason by his neck and made him stand up. Then after grabbing one of the T-shirts that Jason had lying all over his bedroom floor and grabbed Jason by his wrist, tying his hands behind his back. Jason started to say that he wasn't going to fight Charlie with what ever he planned to do to him and that tying him up was pointless; but with the first word. Charlie just glared at him hard eyes filled with more lust then anger, but that would changed if he finished his sentence. Charlie gave a small jerk of his neck towards Jason making flinch, not wanting to get punched again, but Charlie did jus for intimidation and then gave that devilish smile again to Jason.

Charlie broke the silence that had filled Jason's bedroom; other than the sounds of pleasure coming out from either one of them and the sounds of their actions since the silence began.

"Smile Jas. Come on, smile for me."

Jason looked at Charlie. With no smile coming across his face. Charlie's anger grew and bursted out of him, "Smile!"

The yell echoed throughout the house, then silence filled the room again. The sound of Charlie's breathing began to fill the silence waiting the Jason to smile. Jason began to smile as best he could.

"Come Jas. Is that the best smile you? No, where's that smile that flashes across your face when you do something stupid, and think that funny? Hmm. Where's that smile thats the smile I want to see. Come on show me that smile. I'm waiting."

Jason cried silently as tears fell across his face. But he knew that he did not want to get hit again, and showed Charlie that smile that he wanted.

"There now was that so hard? Now I am going to make sure that I make sure that this lesson will stick with you forever."

Charlie tightened the T-shirt around Jason's wrists and then pushing back onto the desk lifting his legs and pushing them up to his head. Then grabbing his shaft and sliding back into Jason and this time without a condom.

Jason moaned as he felt Charlie slide into his ass with the lubricant starting to wear off and feeling Charlie's shaft bare.

"You like that don't you Jas. Then your gonna love whats coming next."

All Jason could do was moan as he felt Charlie picked up his rhythm and pumping harder and deeper in Jason with the lubricant slowly disappearing with every thrust. But Charlie kept pushing deeper and harder into Jason hitting that spot making him moan every time with every thrust.

"Yeah. Jas. Call my name."

Jason heard what Charlie wanted him to do and he did it wanting his to end.

"Ahh. God Charlie."

With Jason calling Charlie's name made him go crazy and find more energy to use to fuck Jason even harder and deeper with. Charlie gained a new rhythm one that was fast, non-stop hard, and deeper than anything Jason had felt before from him. Making him moan out in the pleasure that he felt.

"Yeah Jas, just like that keep calling my name."

Jason loved the feeling that he was experiencing from Charlie. The thing that made him cry was the anger that Charlie had in him. Jason not knowing anything about Charlie's secret life as Aaron Stone, Defender of the Earth from mutants and evil geniuses from total world domination or destruction. But Jason felt all the anger, stress, frustrations, and worries this was how the manifested and how Charlie was excerising them. If Jason and Charlie hadn't gotten Charlie angry about Irina this might have happen differently or never at all. But it did and was happening. Jason prayed to God as he felt Charlie pick up speed and power.

15 minutes had passed this Jason knew because he found his alarm clock on the floor with the rest of his stuff. Jason hadn't looked at Charlie since he asked him to smile, but that changed.

"Look at me Jas. Jason look at me."

Jason turned his head and looked at Charlie in the eyes.

"Now Jason where's that smile come on. I know that your getting off on all of this. After all you've been hard this entire time."

Jason realized that Charlie was right he had been so focused on making sure that Charlie got what he wanted, that he didn't realize that he had stayed hard through out the entire thing with Charlie. Not only had he stayed hard but he wanted to blow his load now that he realized that he was harder more than he's ever felt or been.

"So hard you just wanna cum right?"

"Ahh. God, yes."

Charlie grew silent for a second and took a deep breath before speaking. "Jas. Jason... I'm sorry about you know. Forcing you before, and mainly for the punch in the gut."

Jason looked at Charlie and saw that anger and everything else that filled him before gone. He truly was sorry, and he didn't want anything that he did out of anger to happen, but what ever it was that made Charlie angry Jason knew that this all way vent it out. But Jason loved everything about what happened, even the forceful parts.

"Shut up. We both know that we loved every bit of it. Well except for the punch to the gut. But... ahh fuck I just wanna blow my load right now."

Both brothers laughed at their need to release everything that they had in them.

"So. Charlie now that you've vented can you just fuck me slower?"

Chuckling, "Nah, I've still got to teach you that lesson remember; plus I wanna see you squirm some more.


	7. Going Over the Edge

"So. Charlie now that you've vented can you just fuck me slower?"

Chuckling, "Nah, I've still got to teach you that lesson remember; plus I wanna see you squirm some more.

"Charlie your not, you know, going crazy again are you?"

"Nah, thats gone now I'm just very fucking horny," Charlie said as he kept fucking Jason hard and fast.

"Ugggh, ah, mmm. You sure. Cuz your fucking like you were still angry. Ahh."

"Like I said Jas. I am just very fucking horny and right now I want to blow my load. Oh yeah by the way don't you just feel like jerking off right now your dick's so red. And besides I told you I want to see you squirm."

"Ahh, fuck God you're sick you know that. Shit I just want to jerk off now that you mention it. Ahhh!"

"All part of the plan. Well not the punching you and sort of raping you part but I knew that I wanted you so God damn hard that it hurts. Tying your hands was just part of that plan, cuz I know that you like jerk off every day." **Grunting**. "I've watched you so nice but no control. Mmghh. You lack control.. that," **grunting**. "You always cum to soon. Fucking tight. Ahhh, so good right Jas?"

"Ah, mmmma, ugh. God your such a perv. Ahhh!"

Jason had started to grow numb below his waist after what must have by now two hours of this punishment that he had endured. But Charlie was right about one thing that he wanted cum more then he felt before, and how bad it hurt him not being able to jerk off as Charlie kept his rapid pace of sliding in and out of him hard.

"Charlie can you untie me now I want cum so badly."

"Uh. Yeah right and let this fun stop before it gets to the good part. No way little brother."

Charlie found more energy to use to go harder and deeper than Jason thought he could already go. Inciting moans from Jason who had somehow kept pace with him, arching his back with every thrust Charlie gave him. Charlie could see Jason's shaft bouncing with his motions and bouncing off Jason's stomach making him want to jerk off and cum even more teasing him with the keeping at that edge he couldn't cross, but wanted to.

Jason moaned as he felt Charlie pump himself harder into Jason's body making him want to cum. Jason threw his head back since he kept arch when ever Charlie hit that spot of total pleasure. His face was now completely covered in sweat, his face burning, his body tense and sore, and every thing below his waist was numb. Jason wanted to cum so badly with every thrust Charlie gave him made him want to shoot his load every time.

"Charlie... can you...agm... at least jerk me off a little. Please?"

Charlie saw the torture that he was putting Jason through but he still wanted to have his fun with him some more and didn't want pleasure so soon. Charlie teased Jason by quickly jerking Jason's very hard shaft for ten seconds, but then stopped and went to playing with his nipples switch between them.

Jason just moaned and arched himself even more into Charlie's touch every kept him on the edge but Charlie was in control and let them both fall over it when he wanted it. Jason moaned even more when he felt Charlie's mouth kissing, sucking on his neck and mouth, and even more when he felt Charlie teasing his member. By brushing just the tip of it with his other hand; while the other was busy playing with his nipples. Jason kept moaning with every touch, feeling, sensation heightened 100 times more than normal every thing he felt kept him teetering on that edge.

Charlie could feel how badly Jason wanted to dive of the edge and want all of this to end. Charlie saw that he was covered in sweat from head to toe, his face burning hot and red, his body tense wanting sweet release, and his moans making Charlie crazy wanting this to last as long as he could make it. But even Charlie knew that Jason couldn't take much more of this, without out making go insane. Charlie kept taking in deep breaths as he started to realize that he was also covered in sweat from head to toe; a puddle of their sweat had formed around Jason's desk and staining every it touched.

Charlie still kept his rhythm, speed, and power pumping himself into Jason, but moved his hands from toying with Jason's body. To lifting his body up and holding him at his side; while untying Jason from his T-shirt bondage.

"Now, Jason what ever you do don't jerk your self off okay. Or else."

Jason nodded his soaking head, causing sweat to drop onto his face. "Okay. Charlie what ever you."

"I mean it Jason, don't make me angry again got it?"

"Just tell me what to do."

Jason moaned with Charlie sliding somehow deeper into him at this angel while pumping himself into his body.

Charlie gave Jason the order not to jerk off and be patient with him. Charlie finished untying Jason from his T-shirt. Jason fought the very strong urges to reach for his dick and jerk off, but Charlie would make good on his promise if he did. So Jason let his arm limp and fall to his sides as he watch Charlie carry them over the wall and hold themselves up.

Jason moaned even more at the sudden force of the wall behind him making Charlie go even deeper into his body. All Jason could think was that he was going to die by being fucked to death.

Charlie grabbed Jason's wrist again this time tied them in front of Jason's body and then placed Jason's arms around his neck.

Jason felt how small he was compared to Charlie. He had a board chest with a tight swell of muscles, his arms tight, hard, and bulging with muscles, his stomach tight showing off his glistening, hard, and bulging as well, and his hands he felt them like two warm nets around his sides. Jason looked at him self his arms were also flexing but his muscles were small, his chest tight board with little swell to it, and his abs not as developed like Charlie's was he had a possible 8pack on his, double what he had. Jason's body fell perfectly into place on Charlie's his arms resting on top of Charlie; his legs wrapped completely around Charlie's waist.

Jason had to busy staring at Charlie's perfect body to notice that he had kept pumping himself onto Charlie and Charlie pumping into him, his head now at the curve of his neck kissing and sucking on his collar bone, his hands moving between his sides and his ass, he had wrapped his legs around Charlie with out noticing it until now. Jason also found himself moan and calling Charlie's name, and noticing his hands clawing at his older brother's back while running his hands through his wet hair.

Charlie could feel Jason pumping onto his dick, his hands clawing and running through his hair, and his legs holding on tightly around his waist. Charlie could feel the urges to dive over the edge and take Jason with as the feel into sweet bliss.

Charlie could hear Jason crying out his name with moans following it. The sound of being on the edge could be heard in his voice he wanted go over and let go, but he wouldn't let him go over until he was ready. Jason started to make Charlie moan back his little brothers name, making feel blissful, and racing to the edge.

"Fuck! Yes Jason! Come on keep going don't stop."

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie please it hurts so bad help me, god just do it already Charlie. Make me let go." Whispering his last words, "Make me cum." Jason cried out and moaned as he felt Charlie lose his rhythm and just start thrashing himself into Jason's body.

With Jason whispering those final words make Charlie lose his mind all the stress, anger, worries, and thoughts having to do with Aaron Stone, the Omega Defiance, or the other villains wanting to make the world theirs were lost to Charlie. Just the feeling of sweet release was that they felt the need to let it all go took control, and Charlie did as his little brother commanded.

Charlie threw himself and Jason's body against the wall, inciting a cry of pleasure from Jason, using the wall to hold Jason and himself up as he took both of his hands and grabbed Jason's mouth and both of them losing each other in the kiss. As they kissed Charlie took both of his hands and started to jerk Jason off. Taking all of Jason's size and length into his hands and giving him what he wanted the most.

They moaned and cried sounds of pure ecstasy into each others mouth never breaking their kiss. Their bodies arching and jolting into each other as the feelings of their bliss fast approaching, their sweat, making it hard for their bodies to hold onto one another. Charlie let deeps moans as he kept pumping Jason's 8 1/2 inch dick between his hands. Jason moaned as Charlie was pumping him and into his body, his body near to ecstasy. Charlie took one hand away from Jason's shaft, making cry in objection, and wrapped it around his shoulders and pushing him down deeper onto him. Jason dug his nail deep into Charlie's back as he felt himself twitching, Jason let out a cry to warn Charlie that he was about to fall over the edge.

Charlie understood Jason muffled cry, and thrusted rapidly into Jason. Charlie without breaking the kiss they were still in moaned for Jason to squeeze him as he dug himself into his body. Just as Charlie understood his muffled cry Jason understood his muffled words. Jason thought he felt Charlie as good as before, but he reached a new level as he squeezed himself around Charlie's dick.

All Charlie could was moan at how good Jason was, and he was about to climax. Charlie let a cry escape from their kiss and signal Jason that it was time.

Jason pumped and squeezed himself onto Charlie; while Charlie kept thrusting himself into Jason their moans and cries become one. As Charlie pumped himself into Jason's body one final time, and pumping Jason's dick hard with both hand with his last thrust.

They cried out in sweet bliss as they both came. Charlie filling Jason with his seed and having more than enough to make him overflow; while Jason's came flying all over their chest and bodies mixing with their sweat.

Charlie slowly pulled out of Jason making him moan as he felt the hole that was left in him. Jason could feel Charlie sliding out and with his cum leaking between his legs; Jason was sore like he never felt before. Their breathes ragged both of them taking in shallow breathes.

Jason was still pinned against the wall as he watched Charlie jerk himself off spilling another load over their chests, mixing in with their sweat and with Jason's load. Jason then felt Charlie pin himself onto Jason. Jason gave Charlie a hug, but Charlie pushed the hug away as he was trying to free Jason from the binding T-shirt. After Jason was he felt his arms heavy and drop them right to his sides, Jason was still trying to catch his breath as he felt Charlie step away from him, letting him to the floor.

Charlie quickly grabbed Jason before reaching the floor. Smiling down at him, then helping him slide back up the wall. Charlie then tossed Jason on to the bed. Jason thought Charlie gained a second wind and wanted to fuck him again, but Charlie was just as tired as Jason if not more. Charlie just fell on top of Jason's bed lying next to him.

Their bodies quickly soaked Jason's bed and the sheets they had around them. 10 minutes passed before either one of them gained their breath.

Charlie pick himself up and rested on one elbow and turned to Jason. Both of them had slowly drying patches of sweat on their faces and body.

"So Jason I hope this teaches you never to anything like what you almost pulled. Got it?"

Jason laughed. "I don't know Charlie I think I might need constant reminding for awhile. But I think I got the lesson for now."

"Bitch," Charlie said as he punched Jason in the arm. "I guess we'll have to see about that."

"Maybe we will. Like for my birthday, or yours, or during the summer, or maybe when I fuck up again."

"Both of them laughed as they realised that 5 hours had passed and it was dark outside.

Charlie ordered a pizza later that night, they eat it in Jason's room still naked. Lucky the pizza guy gave Charlie the pizza without having to see hi naked. Jason and Charlie slept together on Jason's bed. The next morning Jason and Charlie joked about Jason maybe needing another _punishment_ if he ever did something as bad as he did the yesterday.


	8. post notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
